Lost Pieces of Life's Puzzle
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: Sequel to Lingerings of a Broken Soul Seven years after Inazuma's death, Takanashi is on the rise again. With the help of a small child named Nekokani, the former tantei will fight for freedom. Strange suprises lay ahead...
1. Chapter 1

Back again with the sequel to "Lingerings of a broken soul". Sorry I ended the story like that but I had my reasons. Well, enjoy the new story!

* * *

**/HIEI - POV/**

'What does that stupid toddler want now? I have better things to be doing right now.'

I made my way down the hall towards said prince's office. My cloak was tightly wrapped around my body, giving me an evil look. The oni feared me here in Reikai and hung towards the walls, careful not to upset me. They knew who I truely was...the new King of Makai. Yusuke was offered the throne, but declined. Family was more important to him. He wanted to stay in Ningenkai, close to his mother and fiance. That is how I became king. As his wish, he wanted no one else but me to assume the throne. Not one person objected. The doors to Koenma's office opened as I approached them and I could see into the room. Not much had changed, save for the fact that there were couches on both sides of the room, and it was repainted a buttercup yellow. Strange...

"What is it?" I demanded rather rudely.

Koenma, however, was use to my not-so-nice language and took no mind to the rudeness.

"Well, King Hiei," he started with sarcasm. "There has been a fluctuation of demonic energy in parts of the world. It seems as though Takanashi is starting to make a move. It is weird though. He waits 7 years to make an advance into Ningenkai. The reason being is the...negative emotions brought up by him...killing Inazuma."

**/Outside POV/**

At these words, Hiei froze. It had been 7 years, though it didn't feel like it. It felt a lot longer. The door behind him opened, and he turned to see a much more mature looking Yusuke enter. His once slicked back hair was now long and pulled into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Kazuma followed behind and Hiei had to do a double take. The "Oaf" as he had once dubbed him was not such anymore. Kazuma had let his hair grow out and it was similar in style to Yusuke's old hair. It was more rust colored now. His stature had also changed. He seemed to hold himself more and, with glasses now, looked smarter. (I shall admit...I am a Kuwabara fan. He is an oaf at times but, come on, you gotta love him. He was awesome in the Dark Tournament and the second movie.) Kurama followed behind him. The kitsune's hair was even longer than it originally was and he too had it pulled back. Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose and brought out his ever-bright emerald eyes even more. Hiei nodded at the friends he had not seen for 2 years.

"Hey there Hiei." Yusuke exclaimed, placing a arm around the sightly taller Hiei's shoulders. (5'5") "Man you've grown, no offense."

"None taken. How is everything?" Hiei asked, kind of out of character. (courtesy of Inazuma. She wanted him to be more happy and, in her memory, he is.)

"All good. Keiko and I are planning our wedding for early spring of next year (April, when the sakuras bloom), so about 6 months. How's Makai?"

"Same old, same old."

Kazuma stood before him and reached his hand out.

"Good afternoon Hiei."

"Hn, Kazuma." he replied, shaking the human's hand. "And Kurama."

Said red head clasp a hand to the kajihenge's shoulder.

"It's good to see you again."

"You too, old friend."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?" asked Koenma, who had reverted to his teenage form during the friends reunion.

The former Tantei took seats in the chairs before Koenma's desk.

"Thank you. Now, as I was telling Hiei, there has been an increase of youki (demon energy) in Nigenkai. If you would, I would like it to be investigated. I understand that you no longer work for me, but I would feel more secure if you were to go."

"I have no problem with it." Kurama replied, gazing at his friends.

They nodded that they too agreed.

"Then it's settled." He pushed a button on his desk. "Jorge, call for Botan and Yukina."

"Right away, sir." came the voice on the end, none other then the loveable blue ogre.

"Yukina is in Reikai?" asked Kazuma, failing to hide his smile.

"Of course, Genkai is here too, though she has succumbed to sickness."

"Can we visit her later?" Yusuke asked. Everyone knew how much he cared for the old psychic.

"But of course."

The door in the office opened once again and the men turned to see Botan and Yukina standing there. Yukina's aqua hair was in a long braid down her back and her eyes glittered with happiness. She stood only two inches shorter then Hiei, now. Botan looked the same though she wasn't in a kimono like Yukina. The ferry girl, instead wore a long, black bell-sleeved shirt and tight blue jeans. She panted slightly, showing that she had just ran there.

"Hello everyone!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

The men, aside from Koenma, walked over to them. Kazuma, not being able to contain himself any longer, picked up Yukina, spun her around, and hugged her to him. Both had bright smiles on their faces.

"Ohh Kazuma, I missed you."

"I've missed you too, my beautiful maiden."

Yukina stole a glance to the side and saw Hiei. Pardoning herself from Kazuma's grasp, she went over to Hiei.

"Ani-kun. I missed you a lot. Why didn't you let me come to Makai with you?"

"I'm sorry. It is still slightly dangerous and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt. Once the Recontruction is complete, you can move into the castle, alright?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"But how are you?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm sane."

"You know what I mean...It has been seven years to this day."

"I know." he looked away from her.

"Time to go." Koenma announced as a portal appeared beside his desk.

One by one, the six made their way through the portal and arrived in a park. Children could be heard playing on the playground. Emerging from the bushes, they gazed out at the many people that had gatthered there on the beautiful Saturday.

"Where are we?" Yusuke wondered.

"America, by the way the people are talking." replied Kurama, listening.

Both the fox and Kazuma had learned English in college. Yusuke was currently learning, Botan was throughly fluent, and Hiei, mysteriously, knew the language, as well. Children ran by them, playing tag or some other game. Yukina had a smile on her face. She had always loved children and hoped to have her own some day. A particular child had taken interest in them at first sight. Advancing towards them, they were slightly taken aback. Her shoulder-blade length blonde hair was in pigtail atop her head and dazzeling deep purple eyes watched wih amused interest. They were taken aback by the sole fact that she looked looked almost the same as Chi, Inazuma's soul counterpart.

"Hi!" she said in an excited voice. "My names Nekokani, but my mommy calls me Koka."

They just watched her smile at them.

"What are your names?"

Kurama shook his head and knelt beside her.

"I am Kurama. These are my friends Hiei, Yusuke, Kazuma, Botan, and Yukina. Didn't your mommy tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Of course, but you aren't strangers."

"Pardon?"

Her smile widened.

"Is it true you have 5 tails? Mommy told me you did. And Hiei-san has a dragon in his arm. Yusuke-san can shoot spirit energy bullets out of his finger, Kazuma-san can make a sword, Yukina-san can heal, And Botan-san flies."

They stared at her in shock. This small child knew all about them and from her mother, no less. Exactly who was she.

"Nekokani, how do you know about us, entirely?" Hiei asked, kneeling next to her.

"From my mommy. She knew all of you."

"Nekokani!" called a voice.

Everyone stood up to see a blonde haired woman cominh towards them. They couldn't entirely see her face. She stopped behind Koka.

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't wander off."

"And why is that?"

"Because of the bad people."

"Exactly."

"But mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I found people."

"I know sweety. I can see."

Kurama walked up to the woman.

"My apologizes, ma'am."

"There is no need for them, Kurama. No need at all."

"Who are you?" Asked Hiei.

"Silly Hiei-sama." she giggled.

Hiei recognized it right away and rushed to her side. In a swift movement, he whipped back her hair to stare into ever familiar blue eyes.

"How?"

"Things are not always what they seem."

A smile decorated her face as she gazed at the others.

"Inazuma." Yukina muttered, staring at her friend with curious awe.

* * *

Well, how did you all like it? Good, Bad, Shocking? Keep an eye out for the next chapter where all will be explained!

-UtsukushiiCho


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Now, I have only had seven hits to this story. Tear. I will not update until I get at least 2 or 3 reviews.Is it so much to ask for?

Enjoy!

* * *

"How are you alive?" questioned Kurama, staring in awe at Inazuma. 

"I never really died in the first place. I...staged it. Now before all the questions are thrown at me, let me say that this conversation should not be held here. Takanashi has people after both me and Koka. Follow me."

Taking Koka by the hand, she turned around and headed towards the park path. She gathered her bag off the bench and proceeded out of the park. The others followed close behind as she walked down the sidewalk and onto the steps of a small, suburban house, nestled between two other houses. That is basicly how the whole street was. Opening the door, they were met by a medium-sized german shepherd female. She licked the side of Koka's face, making the girl laugh. Inazuma gestured for them to follow her into the living room to the right of the entrance hall. All complied and took seats on the two couches, 2 recliners, or the floor.

"Now to explain everything." started Botan. "You gonna tell them everything, Inazuma?"

"Of course. I never hide stuff from my friends unless it is absolutely necessary. So, any questions?"

"Why did you stage your death?" started Kurama.

"For all of your protection. If I did not, Takanashi would have gone after each and everyone of you, killing you ever so mercilessly."

"How?" Kazuma wondered. "How did you do it? The body looked so real."

"Because it was. I extracted Chi from myself but didn't give her any of my life energy, so she was, in fact, dead. I placed a glamour of sorts over her so she looked just like me. I'm sorry I had to do it that way, but it was needed."

"Where did you go afterwards?" asked Yusuke.

"With Takanashi. I joined him and played along with needs. I left about a month ago after finding out that he had his minons kill my only brother. It was also dangerous there. Koka was almost killed several times, despite my protests."

"I have a question." Said Hiei from his place against the wall. "Koka is your daughter. How?"

I sounded to many of them that Hiei was sad at this, though he didn't look like it. Inazuma laughed, as did Nekokani.

"She isn't really my daughter. Takanashi kidnapped her from her clan, the Yuki-Neko clan of the Mochidzuki mountains. Her grandfather is the leader and, as leverage, he took her in order to convince her grandfather to join him. She was only a month old. I was put in charge of her and, well, she grew on me. Her grandfather didn' comply to Takanashi's orders and, the bastard, killed the whole clan. That was one of the reasons we left. She was in too much danger. With Koenma's help, we fled here to Ningenkai. He got us this house and we've ben here for almost a month."

"So Reikai knew you were alive?"

"Yes. It was my wish that they don't say anything."

"So, we came here thinking that there were demons, when, in actuallity, it was to be a reunion?" Kazuma asked.

"Hai."

In the blink of an eye, she was tackled by Yusuke, Kazuma, Yukina, Botan, and Kurama. Hiei watched with mild interest. Koka smiled and sauntered over to the kajihenge.

"Konnichiwa, Hiei-san. Inazuma has told me a lot about you."

"Hn. Yuki-neko, huh?"

"Yep, 'cept my daddy was half psychic, which explains my eyes."  
"Has she treated you good?"

"Of course. She's my mommy, well not my real, but she feels like it. I never knew my real mommy. Takanashi killed her. I'm very happy to have Inazuma. I would have died too if it wasn't for her."  
Hiei watched the small child gaze at him lovingly. He could tell Inazuma told her a lot about him.

"Are you really Takanashi's son?" she asked suddenly.

"Unfortunetly."

"And Yukina is your sister?"

"Yes."

"Can you teach me?" she wondered, eyeing his sword. "Mommy says i'm ready, but she has to get me the perfect weapon. She also says i'm young, but in the worlds today, it is better to be able to help myself, then to depend entirely on others."

"You are a very smart child, you know that?"

"Mommy says I am. She started teching me all sorts of stuff when I was only 2. That is why I speak so well. She says that demons have a more vast learning capasity then humans. It is also better to teach demon children at young ages cause our brains are still developing. She tells me lots of things."

"How old are you again?"

"I'm five. How old are you?"

"607."  
"Wow. What type of demon are you?"

"Half darkfire, half Koormie."

"Really? That's so cool. What kind of tricks and stuff can you do?"

"Koka. Are you annoying Hiei-sama?"

Inazuma stepped up behind the small child, picked her up, and set her on her hip.

"I am mearly asking questions."

"I know." she looked at Hiei. "All of you are welcomed to stay here if you like. I am sure that is what Koenma had in mind. I will show you all where you can stay, that is, if you don't mind, my lord."

She mock bowed to Hiei with a grin on her face. He shared a similar one with her.

"But of course."

She smiled at him, a real smile, and set Koka on the ground.

"I'm going to make lunch. Sweety, would you mind showing everyone around?"

"Of course mommy!"

She jogged over to Yukina and Botan, took them both by their hands, and proceeded to drag them out the door. Everyone, save Hiei followed.

"Surprise." she said, facing the kajihenge.

"Why did you do it?"

"I told you. I didn't want any of you to get hurt, Hiei-sama. I was easier that way."

"You made us all believe that you were dead!"

"I know, and I am sorry. Did you even care when you found 'me' like that?" she asked, turning away.

Hiei ran at her and pinned her to the wall.

"How dare you say that to me. Yes, I cared. Yes, I got scared. How would you feel if you found your best friend like that? Huh? Mortified? Scared? Sad? What, Inazuma, tell me."

"Scared...and lonely."

"Just imagine it. You finding a note and running to where it indicated, only to find that you were two minutes too late."  
"I'm sorry."

"Damn, fucking straight you are."

"Did...I really scare you?"

"Hn...yes."

He released her and walked over to the large window and gazed out. She watched him for a minute before turning around and walking out of the room, towards the kitchen. Hiei turned and watched her reciding form, before following after her. He found her chopping up vegetables on a cutting board. The air was thick around her as he walked up behind her. Shocking both him and herself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head upon her own.

"I'm sorry I acted like that." he said, tightening his grip slightly.

"I understand." she turned around to face him and placed her arms around his shoulders. "I apologize for doing what I did."

She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and squezzed him to her. They could hear the others walking around upstairs but paid them no mind.

"Don't do it again." he whispered into her ear. "I...I don't want to lose you. You're one of my best friends. Strange...me saying that."

"Not strange, Hiei. This is the real you. You are a kind person who stands beside his friends. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She kissed his cheek and pulled out of his arms, finishing chopping up the vegatables. Hiei sat in one of the chairs at the small island counter.

"Thirsty?" she asked.

"Yes."

She got a soda out of the fridge and handed it to him. As his fingers met hers, he pulled her to him and lightly kissed her lips. A shocked expression covered her face as Hiei smirked at her.

"Thanks."

He gathered up his soda and headed back to the living room, leaving a speechless Inazuma.

"Oh my." she whispered, running a finger over her lips.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Remember what I said...No update until I get reviews.

-UtsukushiiCho


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you enjoy this chapter cause I don't know when you are going to get another!

* * *

"I am going for a walk!" yelled Inazuma to the rest of the household. 

Everyone was sitting comfortably in the living room as she walked in. A movie was in, what looked like a CGI movie, though she wasn't sure which one. All it had was a orange and black stripped fish (a clown fish) swimming with a blue, black, and yellow fish and LOTS of turtles (Finding Nemo, sorry, I absolutely love that movie). Yusuke sat in one of the recliners while Kurama was cuddled up with Botan on a couch(a couple! Awww, I always thought they would be cute together, not her and Koenma. For those that have seen part of the show, the Reikai prince had a crush on Ayame.), Yukina and Kazuma on the other. Koka was quite comfortable in Hiei's lap on the second recliner.

"Okay mommy!" called Koka, smiling at Inazuma.

"Would you care for company?" Kurama asked, also looking at her.

"No, I am fine. I was thinking about popping into Japan and visit Kori. She does not know that I am alive. It will be quite suprising. Ohh, and Koka?"

"Yes?"

"Do not forget that you have school in the morning so you will not be staying up late."

"I know."

"Alright, be back soon."

Grabbing her coat, for it was slightly cold out, she said bye and headed outside. The sun was sinking beyond the horizon as she made her way across one of the many bridges in the city. Rain slowly started to fall, decorating her hair with droplets. A smile spread across her face as she spun in a circle. Trees came into view and she entered the forest. The vast greens were on both sides of a path, it extending far from the road. Traveling down it, she started to sing a song outloud. (Song is "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne)

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_Theres nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but theres no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

She passed some animals who gazed at her with interest before running or hopping away. Smiling, she continued on.

_im looking for a place_

_searching for a face_

_is anybody here i know_

_cause nothings going right_

_and everythigns a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

Branches rustled above her, but she knew what...or who it was.

_oh why is everything so confusing_

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_yea yea yea_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

The path came to end in a circle of trees where in the middle was a lone boulder. Walking over to it, she sat down.

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

The branches shook again and Inazuma watched it suspiciously.

_Take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I dont know who you are_

_but I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Ending the note on a low tone, she jumped off the rock just in time to miss a broad-blade sword shatter the rock she was sitting on. Twisting around, she found Takanashi to be the wielder.

"Found you at last. Not very smart running away, you know. It's punishable." he stated, smirking.

She noticed a glint in his eyes that his means of tourture do not involve blades or the liking. Wide-eyed, she lept back as he went at her again. Not having a weapon to defend herself, she dodged his sword while leaping around the field. She got fed up and hopped into one of the trees, only to run into Hiei. As he made to speak, she clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Silence." she hissed to him.

Unfortunately, Takanashi heard her and threw an energy blast at the tree. Hiei using his quick speed, picked Inazuma up and jumped into another tree. Takanashi tried to track them, but their energy was concealed. Inazuma pressed her fingers to her lips, signaling for Hiei to keep quiet. Leaping down, she stood before Takanashi.

"Stop this senselessness. I am here." she said, spreading her arms apart to show him she meant no harm.

"Hm, I see. Where is my son? I know he is here."

Hiei flickered beside Inazuma, hatred clear on his face. Takanashi smirked and summonded a staff with a single crystal on the tip. Spinning it, he attacked Hiei. The kajihenge was amused at this and dodged with a grin. Inazuma watched from the side. Suddenly, the air became dense and it was harder to move about. The two men's movements slowed drasticly. That's when Inazuma noticed the crystal glow, then it clicked.

"Hiei, watch out."

Gazing at the staff, he noticed it too, but because the air was so thick, he couldn't move quickly. Takanashi smirked and as the light started to escape the crystal, the air became normal. During this split second, he thrusted the staff towards Hiei with hopes to catch him off guard. He did. A light eminated from the tip and he felt the crystal tear through flesh. Painful grunts escaped the victim. When the light faded, both men saw that Inazuma was the one who took the shot, having blocked Hiei during his second of disadvantage. Black and red burnt skin circled her back as she collapsed to her knees.

"You okay Hiei?" she asked with a grin.

"Yes...but you.."

"Do not worry about me. Get out of her Takanashi." she threw over her shoulder.

The demon growled and disappeared from view. Inazuma fell forward and was caught by Hiei.

"Don't die on me again." he said, half-jokingly.

"No, no death, just...forgetfulness."

She smiled at him before darkness consumed her eyes.

* * *

Nice cliffy, I think. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! 

-UtsukushiiCho


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there everyone! I am sorry it took me long to post. I would have on Friday but my laptop charger short-circuted and I had a small firworks display on my kitchen counter. Here is the next chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Eyes flicker open and gaze out at the trees surrounding. Unfamiliar sights behold the observer. Blinking tiredly, she stands up, blue orbs locking with crimson ones. Fearfully, she jumps backwards, a sword magically appearing in her hand. The crimson eyed man watches her curiously. 

"Inazuma...what's wrong?"

The woman gazes at him, not knowing who he is or what he said. Her sword falls to her side and disappears for she feels that he is trustworthy. Hiei walks towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Inazuma?"

Her head cocks to the side as a signal that she doesn't understand him. Taking her bridal style in his arms, he heads out of the forest. She struggles slightly, but Hiei calms her down by stroaking the back of her neck with his thumb. Using his super-speed, he runs to Inazuma's house and bursts through the door. Kurama looks up from his seat on the couch, beside Botan and Yukina, and pales. He could see the worry on Hiei's face and that only appears if something is terribly wrong.

"Hiei...what happened?"

He doesn't answer him and, instead, sets Inazuma on the ground. She looks about the house with curiosity. It was something totally new to her.

"I...believe...that Inazuma has lost her memory."

Everyone walks towards the two by the door and Inazuma gets frightened, hiding behind Hiei.

"Dakana itae no shin to suma?" (My own creation...means "Who are all of you?" This will be a language of Makai. When someone is speaking in it, it will appear like this "-dakana...?-" Understood?)

"What did she say?" asked Yusuke.

"It is an ancient language, spoken only by the royals of Makai. Not many now speak it, but, thankfully, I still remember parts." says Kurama.

"As do I." responds Hiei. "-Do not worry. We won't harm you.-"

"-You speak...my language?-" she asks.

"-Yes. Only the basics, though. Do you not speak Japanese?-"

"-I do not know it. I have lived in Makai my whole life, in confined places with no outsiders. How I came to be here, though I do not know where here is, is a mystery that I have no solution to.-"

"-Here is known as Ningenkai, the human world.-" interupts Kurama.

"-The human world? This is indeed strange. The last thing I remember is standing beside a stream below the Floating Island of the Koormie. Pray tell me...-" She looks at the crimson eyed man beside her.

"-I am called Hiei and this is Kurama.-"

"-Understood. Hiei, what is the Makai year?-"

"-The 2nd month after the 697th Spring Equinox since the restoration of the Makai kingdoms.-"

"-Truely? The last I recall it was only 90th. 607 years have passed, but how can this be?-"

"She has truely lost her memory. She cannot remember our names or the year." Kurama tells the others.

"How could that happen?" Botan wonders, placing a hand on his arm.

"She was attacked." replies Hiei, looking at Inazuma who gazed at them all not knowing what they were saying. "Takanashi found her during her walk. I followed after her and wound up going against my pathetic excuse for a father. Using some trickery, he thickened the air, making it hard to walk. A staff was in his hand and as he lifted the dense air, he thrusted it forward. It wound up going into Inazuma's back which is probably why she lost her memory."

"She looks dirty. Maybe we should get her a change of clothes. There is also a wound on her back." noted Yukina while walking up to Inazuma.

Inazuma watched Yukina, sensing the purity within her. A small smile came upon her face. Yukina took her by the arm and led her up the stairs to her room. The Koormie had her sit on the bed while she got her a simple change of clothes, a kimono.

"Here is something for you to wear." she said, placing the garment into Inazuma's hands.

She gazed at the ice maiden and Yukina felt a wave of dizziness pass over her.

"Thank...you, Yukina." Inazuma stuttered.

"You..can speak Japanese?"

"Little...from your mind."

"You can read my mind?"

"Hai."

"So you tried to pick up on the Japanese language?"

"Hai."

Yukina smiled at her.  
"How about you change your clothes?"

Inazuma nodded and proceeded to remove her tattered shirt with Yukina's help.

* * *

"Wow. She lost her memory. You mean...she doesn't remember us at all?" Kazuma asked Kurama. 

"No, not one bit. How I can figure is she says that last she remembered it was the 90th Spring Equinox since the restoration. That was the same year she saved Hiei when he was a baby. Takanashi must have made a spell for Hiei so he would forget all his life so he could make him work for him. Inazuma jumped in front at the last second and took the spell onto her thereby forgetting from that point until now."

"I understand.This is not good though." Botan says.

Footfalls could be heard from the hall and they all turn just as Yukina and Inazuma walk into the room.

"How is she?" Yusuke asks.

"Ask her yourself."

They all get puzzled looks.

"Hello...everyone."Inazuma starts. "I have learned...a little...from Yukina-chan. It is a complex language you speak...but I understand it now. I am still confused as to what all your names are. If you would be so kind as to tell me...then we can talk. I still wish to know what has happened over the past 607 years."

Koka's eyes met Inazuma's as she hopped off the recliner.

"My name is Nekokani. This is Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma." she said, pointing to each in turn. "Do you really not remember all of us?"

"I am sorry, young one, but I do not." she kneels beside her. "Tell me, how do I know all of you?"

Kurama leads her to a couch where all of them proceed to tell her all that she had forgot.

* * *

I'm not sure when i'm going to have the next chapter out, but keep an eye out!

-UtsukushiCho


	5. Chapter 5

This isn't a very long chapter. No one likes it, but I keep writing it because it's fun.

"-talking-" Makai language  
"-_talking_-" Thinking in Makai language  
"talking" regular language (Japanese)

* * *

_'-I am trying hard to remember all of them, but this spell they tell me about is preventing it. I want to believe what they say. It is just hard to take it all in. sigh I guess I just have to wait and see what is going to happen. In the back of my mind, there is a twitch, telling me that there are many bad things to come. Hiei has tried to use his Jagan to get inside my mind, but a barrier stops him. This spell was not meant for me, I know, but it still holds strong. Stupid...Takanashi, I believe thats what his name is. Hmmm, the enemy is Hiei's father and Hiei is king of Makai. Interesting scenario there. The others...Kurama, Youko's holder...Botan, ferrygirl of the river Styx in Reikai...Yukina, ice maiden of the Koormie Island...Hiei, king and Yukina's twin brother, as well as fire master and controller of the Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuhaa, or Dragon of the Darkness Flame...Yusuke, Reikai Tantei extraordinaire, street fighter with a bad reputation and also Raizen's decendant (I'll have to look into that more) ...and Kazuma, master of the Rei Ken (spirit sword) and a human, none-the-less, but very powerful. Speaking of Raizen...hmm I wonder how he is?-'_

"Onna? Snap out of it."

Inazuma was torn out of her thoughts and opened her eyes to see Hiei standing before her bed.

"What is it?" she asked timidly in Japanese, covering her body from his view.

"I'm not going to stare...you're just broadcasting your thoughts rather loud."

"You...know what I was thinking then. Care to answer questions?"

"You're too curious." He turned to leave.

"Please, Hiei-sama, I need answers."

Hiei bowed his head and sighed deeply. She was full of questions, directed at him and the others.

"Fine, Onna."

"Sit beside me, if you will."

Sighing once more, he did, but kept his eyes on the wall.

"Ask away."

"First, Takanashi, tell me about him, more then the others did because I know they left a lot out."

"Well, that bastard is my father. From what you told me, before you lost your memory, is he mated with my mother. He tricked her, pretending he loved her, even if she truely loved him. When he found out she was pregnant with my sister and me, he left. He would have stayed for my birth, but his plans could have been figured out, using me to take over Makai. That's why he made the spell, to erase my memory, but you jumped in front of me, taking it onto yourself."

"I see. Another question, if you will."

He nods his head.

"What...ummm...how is Raizen?"

"Oh...he...died. It happened about 11 years ago. He refused to eat humans and because of it...he died."

"I feared that was so. Is he buried in Makai?"

"Of course."

She smiled sadly and looked out her window. The full moon was bright in the sky.

"Enki...he's dead as well, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry."

"-No you are not. You are not sorry because you do not care. All you care about is Yukina and yourself, also bringing down your father. I can tell just by gazing into your eyes.-"

"-Do not speak to me like that.-"

"-You do not command me. We are in the human world, not demon world, so you have no power over me.-"

She arose from her bed and walked over to the window. Opening it, she gazed out over the city and took in a deep breath. It smelt terrible, like smoke and metal, toxic to all who breath.

"- This place is nothing like Makai. There the air was clean, depending upon where you go. There was one cliff that I loved to visit. It had the most beautiful view of the Makai sea. Raizen took me there when I was younger, well, the year before I saved you. An artist painted a picture of it, so vast it covers an entire wall. Raizen prized that, never let anyone touch in fear that it would be ruined. Here I am talking on, you could care less.-"

"-Did you love him?-"

She turned to face him, a lone tear running down her face. Crossing over to him, she lightly brushed her lips against his.

"-Like a brother.-"

A knock sounded upon the door and Inazuma, wiping her eye, strode over and answered it. Koka stood there holding her blanket and rubbing her eye.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. I keep having bad dreams."

Inazuma knelt in front of her, brushing the hair away from the childs eyes. Taking Koka up in her arms, she walked over to the window and sat with her on the seat. A smile appeared on her face as the neko nuzzled into her. Hiei watched curiously. Neither did she remember much of them or recall all that occured entirely, she appeared to him as the same woman who changed them all, even just a little. He could never admit to her or himself how much he cared for her. Inazuma began humming to herself and it turned into a full on song. (the song is Omoide wo Tsubasa ni Shite - Turning Memories To Wings from YYH...duh...it's Yusuke and Keiko's song)

_You're eyes hesitate_

_Although I love you this much_

_Love always easily falls apart_

_Embrace me as if we're in a dream_

_Our hearts are drawn to each other_

_And know each other so much that words fade away_

_There's only one thing that matters_

_We were born_

_To meet each other someday_

_We can go for a search_

_Turning memories into wings_

_Your wide shoulders Your winter coat_

_Come close to my cheeks as we watch the sea_

_I want to express my excited heart_

_I can't wait by beating around the bush anymore_

_We've gone through countless fights and finger-pointing_

_When my heart goes a-flutter I can't stay put_

_I am here_

_To someday love_

_The only person dear to me_

_We can walk together_

_Turning memories into wings_

_I love you, I need you, I want you_

_There's only one thing that matters_

_We were born_

_To meet each other someday_

_We can go for a search_

_Turning memories into wings_

_I am here_

_To someday love_

_The only person dear to me_

_We can walk together_

_Turning memories into wings_

_Turning memories into wings..._

Koka smiled while sleeping and Inazuma stood up with her in arms, careful not to wake her. Hiei had nodded off on the bed. Inazuma gazed at him. He looked so much like a child, but she knew he was far from it. He led a long and difficult life, one that would drive the most down-to-Earth person insane. However, he was stronger then that and overcame it all. She admired him for that. Hiei was one who truely showed that standing tall (despite your height) and fighting for what is right makes you powerful. It was all mental, not entirely physical. No matter how much he will not admit it, he has emotions...and that's makes him all the stronger. Inazuma headed out of the room to return Koka to her bed, but had she stayed longer, she would have seen Hiei open his eyes in disbelief. He did not believe her within his mind, but his heart said otherwise.

* * *

If anyone cares...-sigh-...please review.

-UtsukushiiCho

-Blah-


	6. Chapter 6

I originally had this done yesterday, but Fanfiction wasn't allowing me to upload it. I now have been able to and would like to dedicate this chapter to **Slancaster 113** who has been a great supporter of my fanfics. THANK YOU!

Enjoy this long chapter. Many important events!

* * *

After tucking Koka into bed, Inazuma went into the backyard of the house. Lines of houses and building met her eyes as she gazed about. It was too cluttered for her. There was not enough space to run around or canter upon a horse over the hills. She longed to be free, not to have worries. As much as she wished it, she knew it could not be so. There was a battle coming, a terrible one. Shaking her head, she sat on the grass and gazed up at the almost non-existent stars. They glowed faintly as clouds rolled by. A strange contraption glided across the sky. Smoke rose in the far east, rising to meet the grey-blue night sky. No moon smiled down upon the land. Makai was nothing like this, she thought to herself. There they did not pollute the land or air, it was clean, mostly. Blood was a common sight, especially since the restoration when Mukuro, Raizen, and Yomi assumed control of parts of the land. Mukuro was still alive, as was Yomi, and, supposedly, they were together. Yomi had a biologically-created son named Shura who admired her. Mukuro was pregnant, too! Inazuma sighed to herself. So many memories were lost to her and she wanted them back. She wants to know all that has happened to her so she will be a better asset in the up and coming war. Takanashi was growing in power and, soon, he will advance on Hiei's castle. They want her to sit within the castle when it comes. Like hell she will! She didn't want to feel useless. She could fight, better than most, maybe better then them. Makai is her home and she is not going to let a tyrant run it. Standing up, she stretched out her muscles, reaching high above her and down to touch her toes. 

Hiei, having no need for sleep, looked out the window and watched Inazuma, the shirt on her rising up as she reached up to the sky. Her muscles were toned and defined. He could tell right off the back that she was a strong fighter. Maybe he should test her. Opening the window, he hopped out of the two story house and landed softly on the ground below. Inazuma, having heard, turned and gazed at him, a small smirk on her lips.

"Care to join me, Hiei-sama?"

"Hn...What do you think I came out here for?"

"A battle, of course."

"You couldn't be more right."

"Not here, though. I do not want any other people to see us fighting. We do not want to have trouble."

She turned and headed back towards the house and was met by the German shepherd, respectfully named Tani for Koka's birth mother. In the dog's mouth was a pendant, a dragon and snake wrapped around a smoky quartz sphere, all measuring about 3 inches in diameter. It was known as the Konekuta-Yume, or the Dream Connector. The Konekuta-Yume is an ancient tool used by sorcerers in Makai during the time of the Albatross Era, before Raizen, Mukuro, and Yomi came into power. What it did was connect two or more beings to one another in order to hold private conversations within their minds. What ever happened to you in the dreamscape, affected your real body. Walking back over to Hiei, she led him to two chairs on the back porch. They sat facing each other, the Konekuta-Yume in between them.

"Focus on it. Connect your mind to it and, together, we will enter the dreamscape where we cane fight on another without distractions. Time passes much more quickly in it, so we can spend hours in there and it will only be a few minutes out here. Understand?"

"Yes."

Both shut their eyes and focused on the orb between them. It glowed a faint purple as their bodies fell back into the chairs, short breaths escaping their lips every few seconds.

* * *

Rolling fields of green with sparse clutters of flowers met the eyes of Hiei and Inazuma as they arrived in the dreamscape. A simple but large table was beside them and on it was various types of weapons. The Dreamscape has the ability to read what they traveler wants and summoned weapons for their intended battle. The two of them grabbed a weapon, or two in Inazuma's case. Hiei choose a katana with an intricate gold dragon design down the blade. Inazuma took twin wakizashis, both the length of her wrist to halfway up her bicep. Standing 10 feet from each other in the field, they bowed. 

"Good luck, Hiei-sama."

"As to you, Inazuma."

In a flash, they leapt at each other. Sword met short-sword in a clang of metal. Inazuma pushed against her blades and, in turn, forced Hiei back a bit. Gaining his footing, he dodged the swipe at his chest and countered with blow to Inazuma's stomach. His sword met thin air. Whipping around, he narrowly missed getting his head chopped off, but ended up with a few bits of hair falling into his face. Growling, he went at Inazuma. Swinging hard, the katana forced he swung forced her back and wound up disarming her. Without a weapon, she continued to dodge. Seeing an opening, Inazuma jumped at Hiei and did a guillotine kick, her right foot landing hard on his shoulder, causing him to collapse. She landed in a split on the ground and twisted on to her back. With her hands on the ground, she leapt up and delivered a sharp kick to Hiei's chest as he pulled himself up. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Come now Hiei. I know you can fight better then this."

As he caught his breath, he jumped at her, catching her by surprise, and pinned her down to the ground. He sat on top of her stomach, his legs tight against her thighs, keeping her in place, and her hands above her head, held tightly by his own.

"You were saying?" he seethed, angry that she managed to hit him.

She smirked at him and threw her weight into her right side, flipping Hiei off. Both hurried up and into defensive positions. They didn't move for a few seconds, but flickered away in the blink of an eye. Darting all over the field, they exchanged kicks and punches until Hiei got an advantage. Tucking his leg up, he gave her a sharp hook kick to the side with his left leg and, stepping back, delivered a rib breaking roundhouse to her side once more. She collapsed to the ground. She didn't feel the pain entirely, but the force is what brought her down. Hiei, letting the move he just did to her get the better of him, he didn't see the roundhouse aimed at his head. It collided rather sharply and he stumbled back. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and he whipped it off with the back of his hand. Inazuma stood a few feet in front of him, tired but not giving up. Smirking, he ran at her. She expected this and went into a back handspring, but stopped in a hand stand. Spreading her legs, she spun on her hands and landed three kicks on Hiei. He landed on the ground as Inazuma twisted her body and landed on her feet. Jumping on him, she held the wakizashi she had hidden on her against his neck.

"I win." she announced rather happily.

"Hn...I know."

"It was a good match, though. Very tight and difficult, I must say. Nearly as difficult as when I faced Raizen, then again he was at his prime."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"Not at all. You see, in the dreamscape, you are naturally weaker, because it is just our essence that is here. If this were a real fight in the real world, I would probably lose."

"Could you get off of me?"

She placed the wakizashi on the ground beside her and leaned forward, getting into his face.

"And if I don't want to?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Hmm...Why, what do you have in mind?" the same look in his eyes.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her to him, their lips clashing together in a feverous kiss. Their hands glided up each others bodies as a light surrounded them.

* * *

Blue and crimson eyes flickered open as Inazuma and Hiei returned from the dreamscape. Gazing at each other, a slight blush decorated their faces as they stood up. Inazuma reached down to pick up the Konekuta-Yume and together they entered the house. Only an hour had passed in the real world. The clock on the microwave blinked 5:37 A.M. Someone was awake upstairs, walking about. Everyone would be leaving today to return to Japan. Inazuma would get to 'meet' her friends again. They walked up the stairs together and Inazuma went to her room, but was followed by Hiei. 

"What is it Hiei?" she asked him.

"Nothing." he stated as he sat at her window seat.

Shaking her head, she stripped herself of her tattered shirt and gazed at the side Hiei kicked. There were 3 broken ribs and a nice bruise there. Walking into the connected bathroom, she searched around for some gauze to wrap it with. Finding it, she attempted to wrap it around her, but couldn't. Warm hands were placed on her back and she looked into the mirror to see Hiei behind her. He took the gauze from her and set to work fixing her up. Setting her ribs back into place, he spread some cream over the bruise and began wrapping it. His hot hands went around her waist and back, winding the gauze around her. She trembled a bit and leaned against him when he finished. His hands lingered on her waist as he drizzled her neck with butterfly kisses and little nips. Goosebumps covered Inazuma's arms and legs. Hiei's hand slid up her back and unclasped her bra. Gasping, she whipped around to meet his lips. Kissing passionately, they removed each others clothes and made their way slowly to the shower. Not breaking their lip-lock, Hiei fiddled with the knobs to turn on the water. Stepping into the steaming shower, they continued kissing and washed each other. The gauze that was wrapped around Inazuma stayed firm against the water and soap that ran over it. Someone knocked on the door, but no one answered. It was Kurama and when he felt out for Inazuma, he found she was currently 'occupied' with Hiei in the shower (if you catch the drift) and left, blushing.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" asked Botan. 

Koka held her duffle bag over her shoulder and Kazuma, being a gracious gentleman, held her two large suitcases. Inazuma came down the stairs with wet hair, holding two of her bags. Hiei followed behind with a suitcase. Kurama gazed at Inazuma and raised his eyebrows.

'You! What do you know?' she questioned him telepathically.

'Oh, nothing.' he responded, trying to look innocent.

Hiei eyed the fox sharply. Upon scanning Kurama's mind, he discovered what information he held and gave him the look ' you say and you die'. Kurama raised his hands up in an 'I know' gesture.

"All ready here, Botan." Inazuma replied.

The ferry girl smiled big and summoned a portal using a nifty little portal-summoning device Koenma had created. All of them entered it and emerged in Japan...right in the middle of Yusuke's apartment. Keiko jumped at their arrival, but screeched when she saw Inazuma. Not being able to catch herself, she collapsed to the ground.

"You're alive?" she asked, directing the question more at Yusuke. "I didn't know why?"

"It was a surprise to all of us, except Botan and Koenma of course. We'll explain later."

"Why didn't you call me? Why was I not informed as soon as you found out? Huh, Urameshi Yusuke?"

Everyone sweat dropped. When Keiko gets going, it's hard for her to stop.

* * *

Keep your eyes out for the next chapter, possibly by tomorrow.

-UtsukushiiCho


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I am home sick today and decided to write and post the next chapter. I might finish this story within the next three to 5 days. There will only be 10 to 12 chapters, then the thrid part of the story. As I mentioned once before, this will be a trilogy. 30 or more chapters. Be prepared for many surprises and...sadly...some character deaths.

Enjoy thsi eventful chapter!

* * *

"So you lost your memory from a spell that Takanashi cast which was originally made for Hiei but you jumped in the way so you don't remeber anything from 607 years ago to today and you can't find a way to reverse it?" 

"Basicly."

"Ahh...I understand."

Keiko and Inazuma sat at a kitchen counter sipping tea. They had traveled to Genkai's and stayed there when the old psychic was sent home to rest. Reikai had yet to figure out what was wrong with her. At first, it looked like a normal cold, but soon after her Reiki (spirit energy) started going out of control until it nearly ran out. Luckily, she managed to gain control, but because of it, she was rather weak and bed-ridden. Yukina stayed with her night and day, attempting to keep her fever down. Keiko brought food to them and talked with Yukina, trying to keep her mind away from the possible event that could happen, the death of Genkai. Keiko stayed with Genkai while the others left on the 'mission' to find 'demons', but actually found Inazuma, which everyone was greatful for. As soon as they arrived at the psychics temple, Inazuma checked on her. She could not figure out what made Genkai sick, but gave Yukina instructions to keep the temperature below freezing in the room. If it is a virus, bacteria, or poison, keeping it very cold will slow the spreading, while the high temperature within Genkai's body will try to kill it. As the two sat at the counter, Kazuma came rushing in.

"There's...something wrong with Yukina, now. I went to check on her...and she was shaking and coughing. It seems like...she is getting the same thing Genkai has." he panted, having run from the room on the other side of the temple.

"Tell me more as we walk." Inazuma demanded, rising from her seat and leaving the kitchen.

Kazuma and Keiko followed behind her as she took the short way to the far end. They moved the psychic there so as not have her interact with the others...just in case. Now, Inazuma's worst fear came true. Whatever Genkai has, it's contagious and Yukina has caught it.

"I went into the room to ask Yukina if she was hungry and also to check on Genkai." started Kazuma. "When I entered, she was laying on the ground, bundled up, shaking. She coughed rather hard and brought up blood. I tried to get close to her, but a wave of energy shot from her body and knocked me out of the room. I didn't know what to do so I came to get you."

"That was a very wise thing. It seems like it can be passed which means that Keiko has it to."

Keiko gasped. She did spend a lot of time with the old psychic, especially when the others were gone, but why hasn't she shown any symptoms yet.

"I am afraid I know what is going on. I once read about a drug created from a deadly plant in Makai. It causes death in anyone who attracts it. There has been no cure created as of yet, or to my knowledge. Demons and psychics catch it much quicker because of their high levels of Reiki or Youki. Regular humans can catch it, but it takes longer for signs to appear, but it also kills them quicker. I should know, I have seen it happen before. They seem perfectly alright, at first, then, they fall over, rejecting their stomach contents, temperature goes up, mind becomes unstable, and finally, death. It all happens in less then 2 minutes." She faces the pale Keiko. "We will find a way to reverse it. I do not know how, but we will. I have a feeling Takanashi did this in order to...get back at us. From what I have been told about him, he will, not only use it on our friends, but use it as a means of persuasion."

They reached the room and found Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Koenma, and Koka waiting outside. Yusuke saw his fiance and made his way to her, only to be stopped by Inazuma.

"Do not go near her. She is infected as well. Kazuma, you should be alright, so go over with the others."

He followed her orders. Yusuke gazed at Keiko with a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you know what is going on?" Koenma asked her.

"Yes, I believe so, my lord. There was a drug in Makai, which I am sure you know about. It is called the Hikan-Tyshin drug. The reason it was created was to torture humans, but they found other ways to use it. I believe that Takanashi somehow obtained it and is using it as a means to get others on to his side or get back at his enemies, which would be all of us. He must have broke into the temple and infected Master Genkai. Anyone who is in contact with her for extended periods of time will catch it, because it travels through contact and breath. Now, Keiko, you have to go into the room. I am sorry, but we do not want it to spread."

"Of course."

She smiled at everyone, especially Yusuke, and made her way into the room. A sadness lingered in the air as everyone sorted out all that was happening. Koenma knew that Takanashi will use it against the humans, thereby causing many of them to die. He walked over to Inazuma.

"I must head back to Reikai. If there is anything that you need, do not hesitate to contact me."

"There is something that I need right now." She walked over to Koka, Hiei, and Kurama.

The child was clinging to Hiei's pant leg as he leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

"I have a favor." she began, facing Kurama. "There is an old hermit who lives in the Kaihan Forest in Makai. I am sure I told Koka about him." the child nodded. "Well, he has the drug there. I need for you three to retrive it. He will also have a plant called the Boketsuin, which is used to create counter-poisons. If you can get these items for me, I might be able to create an antidote. Koka knows where it is, that much I am certain. If Koenma will, take a portal to the outside of the forest. He lives about a mile in. You must prove yourself to him before he gives you information on anything. It would be good if Youko came out for this mission. The hermit was quite fond of him. Is that alright with all of you?"

Koenma, Kurama, and Koka nodded. Hiei just 'Hn'ed.

"Good. You best hurry. Take some supplies with you and weapons."

Kurama and Hiei left to go do so, while Koka went over to Inazuma. Tugging at her pants leg, Koka tried to Inazuma's attention. She knelt down next to her.

"I don't have a weapon. You trained me, but I never got one."

"You do need one, just in case. Is there an armory in this temple?" she asked, gazing at Botan.

"Of course."

Leading them down the hall, they came to a rather large room where inside weapons of all sorts covered the walls. Inazuma looked around, trying to find the perfect weapon for the neko. Finding a Tanto (a small blade about 8 in long with a sheath) and a Keibo ( a stick measuring 1ft 1.65in), she gave them to Koka.

"You know how to use them?"

"Yes I do. You taught me a lot."

"You're only five?"

"Hai!"

"Wow. A very smart child you are."

The three went back to the room where Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma awaited them. A portal loomed beside the Reikai prince.

"I see all is ready. Remember to be careful." Inazuma said, helping Koka strap Keibo to her back and Tanto to her side. "Hiei, use the authority you have. The hermit, Shigon, cannot deny you entrance, nor can he stop Koka. Good luck."

She gave Koka a kiss on the forehead and stood up. Koka took Kurama and Hiei's hands and went into the portal. It closed behind them. Koenma bowed to Inazuma, who bowed in return and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Botan and Kazuma stood beside her.

"Is there anything that we can help with?" asked the ferry girl.

"Yes, there is. Botan, prepare Reikai for incoming dead for I know Takanashi will begin his assault very soon. Also, travel to Makai and inform Mukuro and Yomi of all that has unfolded. I am afraid that the worst is on it's way. A battle looms ahead."

"Understood." she summoned her oar.

"Be careful."

"I will and you too."

"Tell Koenma, Mukuro, and Yomi to prepare troops for battle."

"I will."

Botan sat on the oar and took off out of the temple through an open door and made their way to Reikai. Inazuma looked over at Kazuma.

"Could you go get a change of warm clothes for Keiko and Yukina and also get some more blankets. If you do not mind, after you do that and bring them to me, gather as many supplies as you can; bandages, non-perishable food, candles, flints, anything that could be of some use."

"No problem." he replied, taking off to do as she asked.

She bowed her head and walked into the room. It was still very cold in it. Keiko sat in the corner, wrapped tightly in blankets. Yukina was asleep on the floor beside Genkai's mat.

"Everyone is gone, Keiko, save for Kazuma who is getting you some warm clothes and more blankets. You should rest."

"Of...course." she replied, teeth chattering.

"I will set to work of trying to help all of you. Just lay here on this mat"

Keiko rose from the corner and laid down on the mat close to the wall. Inazuma knelt next to Yukina and picked her up. Setting her on another mat, she sat in between her and Genkai. Reiki flowed from her body and encompassed the two beside her. Keiko watched with interest. Inazuma left her alone for now, waiting for Kazuma to return with clothes. The Reiki traveled though Genkai and Yukina's bodies, searching for the poison. Upon finding it, the energy put the two women into suspended animation, freezing their bodies in order to prevent spreading. She checked them more closely and came to a conclusion. It had not spread very far in Yukina, therefore she can live, but it had raveged the old psychics body to much. There is no way she can make it. Inazuma looked over at Keiko. She could read the expression on the demons face. Genkai was not going to live. Nodding her head, she basicly told Inazuma it was for the best. Choosing to let her die in peace, Inazuma kept the energy in Genkai's body so she can pass away quietly. She knew everyone would be terribly sad, but there is no other way. She just hopes the others will get to the forest in time in order to save Yukina, Keiko, and anyone who might be infected.

* * *

I'm bad. I ended it on a sad cliffie. Do not worry though for I should and most likely will have the next chapter out today. Keep an eye...or two...out!

Thank you for the review **Slancaster 113**, my one and only faithful reviewer.

-UtsukushiiCho


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Might have 9 out tonight or tomorrow and 10 (maybe an 11th) by Sunday. Part 3 will be posted by Monday or Tuesday.

* * *

Kurama, Hiei, and Koka emereged from the portal at the edge of the Kaihan forest. The trees loomed overhead, massive giants compared to them. Koka lead them down one of the many paths into the forest. Small Makai animals weaved in and out of the bushes, gazing curiously at the newcomers. It took about 5 minutes, Hiei running with Koka in arms and Youko, having switched with Shuichi before entering into the forest too much, followed close behind. A small cottage sits in the middle of the clearing they arrive in. Standing next to it, as if expecting them, is an old man with white hair, a grey beard, and worn blue robes. Koka wiggles out of Hiei's arms and runs to the man. A smile comes to his face as he scoops her into his arms. 

"My, my. Nekokani, you have gotten so big." he exclaimed, smiling at her.

"Of course I have. Inazuma has been taking care of me."

"How is she, anyway?"

"Not good." she shakes her head and he puts her down. "She got her memory erased."

Hiei and Kurama come up behind her. Shigon watches Youko, knowing who he is.

"This is Hiei-sama, king of Makai, and Youko, the infamous kitsune theif." Koka announces, taking them by the hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Shigon says, shaking their avaliable hand. "Please, please come in and tell me what you need. Inazuma must have sent you for something important. What happened to her anyway?"

He lead them into the house. It was simple looking at first, but he lead them to the back and down a staircase, into the basement. When they entered, Youko and Hiei gazed around in awe. Thousands of shelves extended hundreds of feet in all directions from the stairs. The basement must cover the entire woods for root hung from the ceiling. They glowed a light green, showing that they were special trees powered by spirit energy. Ingredients of all types were upon the shelves and they passed by them on their way towards a table. Shigon sat down in one of the chairs around the table and the other three followed suit.

"Now tell me what has happened."

"Well, Inazuma lost her memory after a man named Takanashi cast a spell that was meant for Hiei. She jumped inbetween them and took it on to herself."

"Takanashi, you say? That is not good."

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"She never told you." he looked at them.

They didn't understand what he meant. Shaking their heads, the urged for him to continue.

"Takanashi was once madly in love with her. Why, about 982 years ago, when she was 18, Takanashi came to her father and asked for her hand in marriage. He denied it because he could sense the lingering evil within his heart. He came to me and I also told him no. You see, Inazuma is my granddaughter. Then, Takanashi got angry and ook her away. Her brother went after her and fought him. He left a rather brutal wound on Takanashi and left him there to die. He must have lived because he is trying to get her back. Do you know if he ever had any children?" he asked.

"Yes, he had twins with a Koormie." Hiei scoffed.

"Really? Would you happen to be one of them?"

"Unfortunately. My sister Yukina seems to be one of his targets now. He is trying to get to me because I am the king and he can rule through me. I can tell he is trying, not only to get to me, but also Inazuma."

"And where is Inazuma?"

"In Ningenkai." said Youko. "Uhh...oh no."

Youko and Hiei jumped up from their seats and started to leave when Koka stopped them.

"We can't leave now. What about the poison? If we don't get what mommy wanted, aunt Yukina (she got very close with her), Keiko, and Genkai, plus many others can die. That is what he wants, for everyone to suffer."

They looked at the child with admiration. Her bravery is outstanding. They face Shigon.

"We need the Hikan-Tyshin drug and the Boketsuin. One of our friends have become infected and that is the reason we came. Inazuma plans to use the plant to create an antidote to the drug." said Youko.

"Anything for her."

Hurrying around the room, he obtained a pouch of Boketsuin seeds and a small box. Inside the box was round, white tablets, the drug. Handing them over to Kurama, he wished them luck.

"Keep a keen eye out for Takanashi. He is the reason Inazuma's parents and brother are dead. She knows what he did to her parents but not what he did to her brother. Do not tell her I told you that, either. Take care."

They bid him a farewell and hurried out of the house, back to the portal that awaited them at the edge of the forest.

"Do you think he planned this, getting all of us to leave?" Kurama asked Hiei as they ran through the trees.

"I'm not sure. Let's just hurry."

He held Koka to him tighter and sped up, Kurama right behind.

* * *

Inazuma sat beside Keiko, feeding her some warm soup Kazuma brought to her. The room was well below zero and they were bundled up in blankets, coats, and sweaters. Yukina lay sleeping on the floor. Genkai, however, was wrapped from head to toe in a blanket. The poison had shut down her bodily functions and she passed away in her sleep peacefully. Kazuma was dumbstruck when he heard this and stood outside the door, waiting for the others to return. Botan arrived to guide Genkai's soul to Reikai. The old psychic was rather pleased. She knew that it was better for her to pass then deal with the pain that came from the poison. She prayed that Hiei and Kurama will hurry because she did not want the Koormie joining her any time soon. 

Kazuma was pacing outside the room when Yusuke walked into the temple. He had gone on a long walk to gather his thoughts.When he saw the look on his friends face, he knew something terrible had happened. Kazuma explained to him how Genkai passed away and the detective was saddened. She was like a grandmother to him and she was gone just like that. Tears did fall from both their eyes as they talked about all the good and fun times they spent with the psychic. Laughs were shared, as were tears, and that is how Kurama, Hiei, and Koka found them.

"What happened?" Kurama asked, kneeling beside his friends.

"Genkai...didn't make it." Yusuke said, sniffling slightly. "Yukina is frozen in order to prevent spreading and Keiko is resting. Inazuma is in there with them, attempting to slow the poison until you came back."

"And it is a good thing you got here now." huffed Inazuma as she hurried out of the room. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Right here." replied Hiei, handing over the seeds and drug.

She took them from him and dragged Kurama into the room with her. Yukina was convulsing on the floor and Hiei was instantly at her side. As he went to touch her, he has pushed away by Inazuma.

"Do not touch her! Did you not here me before? It is passed through touch and breath. Staying in here to long will cause you to catch it. I want everyone out of this room, except for Kurama. Go drink some hot green tea with honey. It will help."

She pushed them all out, but paused when Hiei took her hand.

"Do not let my sister die."

"I will not Hiei."

"How come you don't have it...or do you?"

"I'm immune somehow. Now, I have work to do."

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips that everyone saw and closed the door. Kurama, having known why she kept him in the room, sat at the far end with the seeds. Sending his youki into them, they grew to their full size. The Boketsuin looked like a bowl, about 2 inches wide, and inside were little stems that secreted a toxic substance. They were used to create antidotes by adding the poison to the substance causing the two 'negative' toxins to create a 'positive' serum. As Kurama grew them, Inazuma set to work on adding half a pill to each plant. It reacted to the plants secretions and began to bubble. The once hazy white liquid turned into a vile green color to a dark red and finally to a soft blue color. The smell was terrible. Opening one of the packs of first aid supplies Kazuma brought her, Inazuma took a sterile needle from it, opened it, and withdrew a little of the liquid. Not wanting to test it on Yukina or Keiko right away, she pulled a mouse from box. It had wandered into the room an hour before and was rather close to Yukina. It had caught the infection. Piercing it's now yellowish skin, she injected the serum. At first, the mouse didn't do anything, then it started convulsing. The eyes rolled back and it went limp. Inazuma gazed over at Kurama, thinking it had failed, but felt a twitch in her hand. Looking down, the mouse stood up, tottering slightly, but was doing all right.

"It worked." she whispered.

Preparing two more sterile needles, she walked over and injected Yukina. The Koormie's convulsions stopped and she laid still. Her skin started to gain back it's light pink hue and she blinked open her crimson eyes.

"Inazuma."

Happy that it had worked, Inazuma hugged the Koormie and went over to Keiko, injecting her as well. Her skin also went back to normal. Kurama set to work on bottling up the serum for later use. His eyes wandered up and saw the body wrapped in a blanket. Knowing who it was, he bowed his head. Yukina saw this as well and tears formed in her eyes. The temperature in the room rose back to normal. Keiko stood up on wobbly legs and made her way out of the room to Yusuke. As soon as he saw her, he scooped her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Inazuma came out of the room holding Genkai. Everyone bowed their heads as she went to take the psychic to her room. They will bury her in the garden of the temple. Hiei followed behind her. Upon placing the psychic on her bed, Hiei wrapped his arms around Inazuma's waist.

"I was worried that Takanashi had come to temple or that Yukina had died. We hurried as fast as we could."

"It is good that you did. Any later and we would have lost her."

She bowed low, showing reverance for Genkai, and left the room with Hiei. They headed outside where Koka was playing with her German Shepherd Tani. Hiei kept an arm around Inazuma's waist as they sat on a bench and watched her play.

* * *

Yet another cliffie. Expect the next chapter to be full of action. Keep your eyes out.

-UtsukushiiCho


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next exciting chapter! I must have confused some of you in the previous one about the mentioning of Inazuma and Takanashi once knowing each other, you know, before she said. She never told anyone about it and the beginning of this chapter will explain why.

Enjoy!

_

* * *

"-Leave me be!-" shouted a woman with long black hair and haunting blue eyes._

_A man followed behind her. His own black hair was held in a ponytail at the base of his neck and his crimson eyes watched her with a growing lust. He grabbed at her, wanting to take in her scent, but his hands were smacked away by a metal throwing fan. She bore her eyes into him, causing him to cower and recoil slightly._

_"-Oh, but my lady! You are so perfect! All I want is to feel your silken hair, breath in your flowery scent, and take you for my own. Why will you not have me? I could give you everything, Inazuma, everything.-"_

_"-I am tired of hearing your mouth, Takanashi. Sick and tired of seeing you pad after me like a helpless welp of a dog. I will not be your bride! Never! You sicken me beyond reckoning. Why will you not leave me alone? Must I have the guards take you away or are you waiting for me to get fed up and kill you myself?-"_

_Inazuma took her fan and sliced him across the cheek. Blood as red as his devilish eyes dripped down onto his cotton tunic. He grinned maliciously at her, licking some of the crimson that ran over his lips._

_"-I like it when you get angry. How about we save that for the bedroom?-"_

_Slapping him across the face, Inazuma stormed off down the hall and left him behind._

_"-I will have you Inazuma! I promise you that! I will some day!-" he called to her retreating form._

_A silent form sits on the balcony of a room. Chancing a glance inside, they see a sleeping form in a bed fit for a king...or in the observers case, his future queen. Waltzing into the room, Takanashi glides over to Inazuma's side and carefully lifts her up. She did not awaken for a spell was placed over her, keeping her asleep for his own twisted pleasure. Listening and not hearing anyone, he jumps out of the window and takes off into the forest. Someone else was in the room, Inazuma's older brother, and he followed after Takanashi._

_When Inazuma did awake, she found herself in a simple room within a cave. No windows were around and only one door led out of the room. Not knowing where she was, she jumped off the bed and looked around. Glancing at her own self, she found that she was changed into a rather short and sheer white gown. The door swung open and in walked Takanashi._

_"-Ah, you are awake at last. I hope our bedroom is to your satisfaction, as do I hope you like your dress.-"  
"-Where the hell am I?-"_

_"-In our new home, of course. I really hope you like it.-" _

_He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled against his hold, but he was stronger then her. Tightening his arms, he pushed her backwards on to the bed, him falling softly on her. Calloused hands stroked her sides as he kissed her neck. Still she fought against him and still she lost. She managed to get her leg out from under him and pulled it up to her. Rocking her body from side to side, she got her leg in between him and her and kicked him off. No longer defenseless, she hurried out of the room and down the stone hall. There were no doors so she kept on running. She could hear him behind her. Finally reaching the end, she bolted out of the hall, down another, and out of the cave. a vast forest surrounded her as she hurried away. Still Takanashi followed her. Coming upon a clearing, she stumbled on a tree root and fell. That was all Takanashi needed to catch her. Throwing himself on her, he slapped her cheek roughly, causing her nose to bleed._

_"-Never do that again!-" he commanded, slapping her again._

_As he brought his hand to slap her again, a sword met his back. Jumping off her, he turned around to find a cloaked man holding a 5 foot, broad-blade sword._

_"-Leave my sister alone, bastard!-"_

_He lept at Takanashi and got him across the chest. Takanashi slid back several feet and stood up wavering. The man came at him again and drove his sword into the vile man's stomach. He spit up blood and fell to the ground. The man removed his sword and turned to his sister. She smiled and ran at him, her arms encompassing his waist._

_"-Thank you, brother! Thank you!-"_

_

* * *

_  
Inazuma's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

_'-That dream...no...memory. I supressed it long ago. Why did it have to come back now? What does it mean?-'_

Shaking her head, she looked baside her to find Hiei shirtless and sound asleep. Kissing his cheek lightly, she carefully crawled off the futon, put her bra and underware on, wrapped herself in her kimono, and made her way out of the room to the kitchen. Everyone in the temple was still asleep for it was before sunrise. Gathering a glass, she filled it with water and downed it quickly. No longer sweating and slightly calmed down, Inazuma made her way back to the room, until she heard a door leading outside slide open. Entering the closest room, which just so happened to be Koka's, she found the door open and the child was not in bed. A wave of panic washed over her as she hurried out of the room. A cloaked figure stood in the center of the clearing beside the temple with two people in his hands. In the moonlight, Inazuma could make out who they were...Hiei and Nekokani. Knowing instantly who the man was, she summoned her sword, the same one her brother owned, and lept at him. A shield rose up around him and she bounced off it.

"-Takanashi, release them now!-"

"-But why, my love? Why should I give them up?-"

"-If you do not, I will kill you.-" she growled.

"Mom...mommy." muttered Koka as she lifted her head up.

"Hold on, baby. I'll get you."

Hiei woke up and faced his father. Forcing the man's hand off of him, he tried to get Koka but was smacked to the ground by his father. Takanashi placed a boot on the side of Hiei's face and ground it into the ground. Koka struggled against him but couldn't break his hold.

"-A deal then, Takanashi.-" Inazuma shouted.

"Don't you dare, Zuma. Don't you ever dare making a deal with him." Hiei yelled at her while wiping dirt off his face.

"-I must save you two because I know what he wants to do." She walked up to the barrier. "Release them and take me with you, Takanashi. I will not fight you, just let them go."

Takanashi grinned at her. His plan had worked. Dropping the barrier, he threw Hiei and Koka out at Inazuma, who in turn walked to him. Hiei grabbed his arm to stop her, but she shrugged him off. When she stood before Takanashi, he took her into his arms and kissed her. She supressed the urge to reject.

"Farewell, you two."

He laughed at his son and the child neko and flickered from view. Just before she disappered, Inazuma blew a kiss at the two. Nekokani fell to the ground crying for her to come back. Hiei, shaking his head, gathered her into his arms and went to wake the others, soothing her as he went.

* * *

Takanashi arrived at his castle in Makai with Inazuma in arms. Thousands upon thousands of soldiers walked and practiced outside the castle. Inazuma held in a gasp as she saw all of them. There was definately a battle in the very near future, one that she did not know the outcome of. He took her into the castle and up to his room. Clasping a choker on her, one that held the wearers power, he threw her onto the bed. 

"You will be my queen, Inazuma. I could not have you before, but I will have you now."

Drawing a blade from his boot, he began cutting away her kimono. She couldn't fight back at all for she did not have the energy to. A tear rolled down her face as he got all of her clothes, undergarmets as well, off. He, too, removed his clothes and sat on her. As he went to mark her, he noticed that she already had one on the crook of her neck.

"Who?" he demanded of her.

All she did was smirk and he smacked her.

"No matter. I can always change your mind. My son will not have your heart, I will."

"It's to late for that, Takanashi. He has my heart. I might not have told him so, but he does."

"Not for long."

He bent over her and kissed her collar bone as he went into her painfully. He took her that night, despite her protests and screams.

* * *

The next morning, he left her battered body in bed and changed into a change of clothes. Walking onto the balcony, cheers reached his ears. His soldiers called to him, spears and swords clashing with armor and shields. Takanashi rasied his hands and all went quiet. 

"Tomorrow we go into battle. Makai will be ours and, soon, so will Reikai and Ningenkai. Be prepared for marching to King Hiei's castle at first light in the morning!"

"All hail our future king, Takanashi!" were the cries hear by Inazuma as she sat up in the bed.

_'-No! Not tomorrow! The others are not ready!-'_ she said in her head while glaring daggers into the back of Takanashi's head.

* * *

The next chapter will be out later today. Remember, the next chapter in this part is the last one and the final part of the trilogy will be called "Tomodomoni". Keep your eyes out!

-UtsukushiiCho


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the final chapter! Now, this is short, but I wanted to hurry it (and you can tell) so I could get a head start on part 3. Important events occur and pre-planning of the war while opens the next part.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiei sits at the head of a table. Mukuro and Yomi are in chairs beside him. The former Reikai Tantei, Prince Koenma, Jin, Touya, Kori, Chuu, Shishi-Wakamaru, Suzuki, Rinku, Hokushin, the ferry girls, and other guards line the table. Soldiers could be heard outside of his castle, preparing for war. It is night outside and everyone knows that when the sun rises, the battle will begin. The Makai king rises from his seat and silences the room. 

"Tomorrow we will fight to keep Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai safe. It will be hard and long. The outcome is not entirely known, but we will try to win. Do not lose hope. Believe in yourself and your friends and allies. Our troops are preparing. Tonight, rest and recover your strength for we will stand and meet Takanashi on the battlefield at dawn. Remember that he has Inazuma with him and will try to use her against us. Now, go, all of you. Say your prayers..." he rose from his seat. "We are going to need all the luck and hope we can get."

He left the room and headed outside. Koka met him at the door. Side by side, they went through the gardens, each consumed in their own thoughts. Hiei was focused on the battle tomorrow, while Koka was crying silently about Inazuma.

_'Inazuma told us what to expect from Takanashi. His number of supporters is high...how much was it again...3.4 billion in Makai and 89.3 million in Ningenkai. That is a lot. I hope she is alright.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Koka pulling on his pants leg. She still had tears in her eyes as she made him look ahead of them. A figure wearing black armor with a red triangle pointing upwards on it stood 10 feet in front. Hiei pushed Koka behind him when the man started to advance. No energy rolled off of them so Hiei couldn't figure how strong they were, nor could he see their face for a helmet concealed it. They stopped just before him and gave him a note. Cautiously, Hiei read it.

_My son-_

_How I wish it did not have to turn out like this. If only you would have joined me, then I wouldn't have to kill you and your friends. Inazuma has already tasted my wrath and, might I say, she is a delicious woman. I see why you choose her as a mate. It is too bad that she doesn't remember you ever marking her. She believes it was me. Good luck on the battlefield tomorrow. Keep an eye out for me._

_And as a note, count your women, Hiei. Someone might just be missing._

_Your father,_

_Takanashi Hikaji_

His eyes met those of the deliver. They were swirling masses of gray, green, and blue. Understanding what the final bit of the note meant, Hiei grabbed Koka and ran back to the castle. The man was left their, staring at the spot Hiei once stood in.

Hiei rushed through the castle and to Yukina's room where he found that she was not there. The curtains fluttered showing that the window was open. Gazing out of it, he saw the same person who had delivered the letter standing in the garden with her in his arms. Nodding their head, they flickered from view. Furious, Hiei, with Koka, went to the front of the castle where his army's awaited him. Thousands to rival his father's forces and help to bring about a better future.

* * *

"Has our scout returned?" Takanashi asked as he entered the meeting room of his castle. 

"She just got back."

He walked into the side room and found Yukina cowering on a couch as the person in armor stood over them. Her eyes focused on Takanashi.

"Hello daughter. I do not believe we have met before."

As he walked over to her, she leaned more against the couch. The one in armor stopped his advance.

"Leave her be for now. I'll go get Inazuma."

They exited the room and Takanashi sat on a chair on the other side of the room. Several minutes pass before Inazuma comes in. As soon as Takanashi sees her, he hurries to her side and kisses her. Yukina is sickened by this and looks away. Inazuma removes herself from the man's grasp and walks over to the Koormie.

"Yukina...are you alright?"

"Why am I here?"

"Takanashi -kun needs you by his side. Do not worry. I will take care of you. No one will harm you."

"You speak about him as if you love him."

"Because she does." Takanashi exclaims, walking over to the women. "She is finally mine."

"Tell me...father. Did you love my mother?" Yukina asks, timidly.

"I...umm...Yes, I did, at first. When she told me she was a Koormie, though, I hated her. I found out she was pregnant with you and your brother and I would have stayed, but I couldn't. The other Ice Maidens would have found out my plans...to take Hina's children, well, mine too, and raise them how I want. It is too bad that I didn't get you and your brother. He would be even more powerful then he is now and you would be a fighter, not a petty healer."

"But her being a healer is a good thing." Inazuma said. "Just think, having her on the field, mending your soldiers and healing them. Why, we would surely win. While Hiei's troops suffer casualties, we will still be fighting strong."

"I love the way you think. Get her a room and see to it."

Inazuma picked Yukina off the couch and led her up some stairs to a bedroom. When the Koormie got inside, she ripped herself from Inazuma's hold.

"Traitor! You are following them!"

"Yukina, calm down."

"Why?"

"Because...I am not." she said in a whisper.

Yukina watched her timidly, but could tell she spoke the truth.

"Now, for the battle, you will go out there and heal Takanashi's soldiers, but not how he wants."

Inazuma handed her a small, purple stone on a leather string.

"Keep this in your hand when you heal."

Turning around, she headed out of the room, but smiled briefly at Yukina.

* * *

And that is that! Part 3 will be out either tonight or Tuesday. Hope you like the story so far!

-UtsukushiiCho


End file.
